guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 15
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From November 24 to December 5. FIRST! FIRST POST MUHAHAH -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:33, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Go play GW -.- Lord of all tyria 21:34, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::cant.. it wont work =s -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:34, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Waffle To-Do List update: Everything in "Delete" has been taken care of as much as possible, except for Unused Images, a huge load of stuff that will take days for me alone (help Marco!). "Edit" I haven't even touched since that is labor-intensive. "Patrol" is fine as of now. (T/ ) 21:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I've been going through and deleting the images that got thrown into disuse after the unique template revolution. I've only gotten through, like 30 or so. (Help Entropy!)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:42, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::This is too big even if we both worked together...I mean it would still take days, or at least a few hours of non-stop deleting. I wish that we had a bot for it, or perhaps a "Batch Delete" option. I think I'll go bug PanSola about that. (T/ ) 02:15, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::...Nevermind, not what I thought it was. Looks like it really will be all manual after all! >.> /resign (T/ ) 02:16, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::You just needs a bot that will delete everything with a certain category tag on it. Lord Belar 02:23, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It's actually not as simple as that...I still have to check some of the images to make sure they really are delete-worthy, and that nothing links to them period. MediaWiki is pretty good at auto-classing things, but it does make mistakes now and then. (T/ ) 02:25, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Maybe it would help if I become an admin? :) --Gimmethegepgun 02:34, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure it would. You can still help out with the other stuff if you're bored :) (T/ ) 02:39, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I still have to finish up that project of mine (lawl, NF skills don't got no love from me!) but right now I'm about to try out Rappelz (thanks to being able to see ads on my relative's comp in Connecticut I saw it) and probably will be on this for a couple of days :/ --Gimmethegepgun 02:42, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I GIVE UP - thousands of images to tag with the , copyvios that need to be sorted out, images which are debatably useful or un-useful...and that's just starting with "Imaged Without Cats". Such a mess...I gotta put this off for another day. Huoh. >.> (T/ ) 03:09, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :You need a bot. reanor 03:50, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::Shouldn't most be tagged under ? Indeed, you need a bot <_<. Maybe poke Pan some more? Jennalee 04:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, almost all the uncategorized ones would want that tag. There's only a small minority which would use a different tag, "User-created image", mostly for things like RL screenshots and custom skill icons or signatures. But the bulk of stuff in there is armor, maps, and NPC/character images. (T/ ) 08:12, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Ahhh ... the joys of admin retirement! ;-) Sorry, I couldn't resist that. From what I can see of contributions by the remaining admins, this wiki still desperately needs some additional ones, preferably one or two who own a bot. --- Barek (talk • ) - 04:43, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :...and I wish someone else would do/help me with updating the collector weapons quick reference ;_; Jennalee 06:17, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, you don't have to rub it in, Barek :p We need someone like Fyren who actually has the skillz to build a bot from the ground up...if that's not available, Gimmethegepgun is nearly as good as a bot :) TBH I would have a lot more work done if it wasn't, you know, rush time for college applications and stuff...ReaLife™ ftw. (T/ ) 07:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::Almost :P A bit slower, but on a whim I decided to overhaul the related articles of skill pages and spent the next couple of days making them consistent and all that. Never did the NF ones though, have to get around to that --Gimmethegepgun 08:46, 25 November 2007 (UTC) New proposal Hey, check out my proposal rough draft and tell me what else I should add or take away from it.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:07, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ii HATE YOUOUUUUUU --User:Jagre 10:54, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :GW:NPA, mate. And even if you do, there's no reason you can't keep it to yourself-- (Talk) ( ) 11:44, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Umm err why? reanor 12:57, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well we still like her, so who cares Silver Sunlight 13:05, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Maybe he's feeling a little unloved, I wonder why *cough* Jennalee 13:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::http://www.driveinmovie.com/CA/Kings/schedule/40YrVirgin.jpg reanor 13:21, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lolwut? Lord Belar 23:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Thats what I said =P --Shadowcrest 23:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) You're probably mad because I deleted the Meleemancer or something, I'm guessing...we've had issues in the past...if it's something else, then I am positively perplexed, since to my best knowledge you haven't been on this wiki for...months. What could I possibly have done to upset you? (T/ ) 01:04, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :The "jaguar sword anti-melee?" Lord Belar 01:24, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::But that was back from the Builds section. Ancient history. (T/ ) 01:27, 27 November 2007 (UTC) *poke* We meet again. I very much likes the pictures you snatched of your mesmer and parallelagon. I have a 19% or 20% Demon-slaying blowgrip; I'll check what it is later. If you're looking for materials, I have stacks of a number of materials...cloth, iron, tanned hides, chitin, silk, leather, and parchment come to mind. I'm on the market for feathers and granite, and I wouldn't mind some dust and bones: Essences of Celery and Armors of Slavation are win-win. --Carmine 20:27, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Lol, parallelagon, essence of celery. Those were intentional, right? Lord Belar 23:23, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Come on! Armor of Salivation! Get it right! *drool* [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 23:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::Lol. Demonslaying for Bows is a new one, I think, so I'll add it...I've got the materials covered, and you say you're buying? That's great, I have stacks and stacks and stacks of bones that I don't know what to do with... (T/ ) 01:04, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::No, no, read again. It's not a bow grip, it's a ''blow''grip. Hope you've got a modifable blow to ad yur mud too! (trying to hard, or just right?) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 01:09, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Blowguns ftw. Lord Belar 01:23, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Blowguns used by AssAssSins. (T/ ) 01:27, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Nono, AssAssSins use diggers. I checked: it's an 18% demonslaying blowgrip. :/ Good enough for most purposes.--Carmine 03:45, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ENTROPY!!1!1 I can not for the life of me figure out how to upload the Blizzard file since I redid it.. every time I try it re-uploads the red one (I made it blue). How do I make it upload blue? --Shadowcrest 01:24, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Hit Ctrl + F5 to refresh the server cache. It's blue for me. (T/ ) 01:27, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wow.. I have officially phailed today :P ::Thanks entropy. --Shadowcrest 01:29, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::I've read your posts for months and just recently realized you were female! - Anon ::::Hehe :P It is on my Userpage, Rate-a-user, and also mentioned a lot. Still, I guess if you kept to the actual Wiki rather than talk and user pages, you wouldn't know. :) (T/ ) 23:49, 29 November 2007 (UTC) mp47 Read this and the offending talk page. You might want to talk to him about not acting his age, or he'll go the way of Skuld - just without having improved anything in the meantime. -Auron 01:27, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :As I explained on my talk page, on both wikis, I've already apologized. I was having a bad day in RL, and I was getting upset. So sue me for having emotions.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:29, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wikis aren't the place to vent. Go punch a pillow or something. -Auron 01:32, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::I hope you're giving the same message to every other person over there that at one point didn't treat someone with respect too, auron.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::What message I give to people isn't any of your concern. I frankly don't care about people unless they start failing; your outburst is unacceptable, because you're representing GuildWiki. If Eloc or some random user gave an outburst, I wouldn't care, because nobody cares about him (and nobody will connect his actions to GuildWiki). -Auron 01:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::What? Do you want me to apologize, again?-- (Talk) ( ) 01:38, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Auron, MP47 isn't my charge any more than Skuld is...was...ours. I'll check out the situation and make an assessment, but it seems you and other admins have already made a response, so I'm not sure what you wanted me to do...Also, Marco...don't take this the wrong way, but we're not talking about other people here. We're discussing your actions. Accusations of hypocrisy and double-standards have their place, but not in a personal issue like this. Also, cool it, Auron's not trying to bait you. (T/ ) 01:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I've flagged my page for a "speedy" deletion, because I wanted to start over w/ the ppl there.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I know he isn't your charge. But your chances of contacting him and having an influence are greater than mine. -Auron 01:47, 27 November 2007 (UTC) (RI) Oh, Marco, Marco.../sigh, wikidrama ftl. Here's what I think. *You were already in a bad mood of RL when posting - not something to punish in itself, but also never a smart idea. *I think that it was simply extraordinarily bad timing that you got triple vandalized while your dispute was going on. Certainly this did not help your mood at all, and I am taking that into consideration when judging your actions. *Brains and other GWW users treated your acerbic manner with respetable, dignified responses, and it is clear that even though their patience was beginning to wear, they did their best to maintain an air of civility and reasonableness. It may have come off as pretentious, but they were only trying to help and doing their civic duty to the Wiki. I'm sure that they were somewhat hurt when you responded in such a harsh, sarcastic manner. While it is nearly impossible to empathize with someone over the Internets, that is no excuse for not treating others the way you'd like to be treated. (Although, Biro, that was probably not the most tactful time/way to ask...) *Technically, nothing you said was a bannable offense, at least from what little I know of GWW policy. However, it was toeing the line for NPA and just general asshattery. Like Skuld says, you're in someone else's home - you follow their rules, as much as you may dislike them. *Go reread the whole Wikia Move literature again...Phil definitely pulled some philandering (ha ha, soz pun) in his handling of the situation, but it is very, very difficult for any of us to prove that he or Wikia did anything illegal. Auron is also 100% correct about the license differences. Trust me, Marco, I was there when it happened: many, many users, even those that did not explicitly support GWW/ANet, put up the GDFL template because they wished for the Wiki's contributions to be available through GWW, to help others and spread the knowledge. It wasn't an issue of my contributions being "stolen" - it was voluntary consent for the benefit of both Wikis. In fact, even among people like you and me who don't favor GWW much, it is still quite rare to have avoided GDFL. Even people like Skuld and Auron, who don't love ANet by any means, were among the first to put up a GDFL. So trust me when I say you've got the whole notion wrong. As much as there may be emnity (real or imagined) between the two Wikis, it's important to not get carried away by popular accusations without doing your homework first. *Finally - this is to Auron...I know that you're a characteristic "hard-ass" (I say that affectionately) and generally blunt/realistic in your posts, but if the goal of your posts was to inspire Marco to better behavior, I'm not quite sure that was the way to go about it. I am in agreement with you that what Marco did wasn't acceptable, but it really is just one blip in his record for as long as I've known him. He really doesn't blow his top unless seriously provoked. I think it would be best to err on the side of leniency, this time around, and let Marco consider this a warning for the future. Your attitude is great when dealing with vandals and general dicks, Auron, but I think Marco had already learned his lesson by the time you posted here. I'm not assigning a burden of blame, but both of you are somewhat guilty of being unnecessarily defensive in your posts, when the other person wasn't trying to attack you at all. It just made for more of a mess. On the other hand, you're quick to defuse a situation Auron, so I guess this is just a small reminder, whereas for Marco it's a mistake to learn from. That's my opinion of the issue. (T/ ) 02:19, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Dramatic Auron is FTL reanor 02:25, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::I don't get it. I piss pretty much everyone off and I get a smack on the hand while other people do less and they get essays why they shouldn't? --Blue.rellik 02:29, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::well, we're sort of used to it from you blue. I don't usually freak out much-- (Talk) ( ) 02:31, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::If I'm not getting my daily quota of little kids telling me about the NPA rule then I'm not doing my job properly --Blue.rellik 02:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::And none of you know me well enough to know the truelly dispicable mind that drives the force of deception real me >_>-- igathrashTalk^ 02:47, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Like a Touch Ranger in Random Arenas. (new phrase created to signify that it's expected to hear complaints about one's behavior or existence.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Anyway, Blue, no one's bothered to report you, not to me at least, and not recently, so...yeah. It's faulty logic but I assume that if no one posts any complaints to your actions then you are being OK. I don't follow your posts with Watchlist, either, unlike Marco, since he's an admin (all admins are on my Watchlist). Of course, if you like scrutiny then that could always be arranged. :) (T/ ) 03:05, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks for a well-thought out assessment of the situation, Entropy. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 08:32, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Anytime, Biro, though I guess you'd have to thank Auron also for putting me up to it...:P (T/ ) 03:46, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Wiki Formatting ::::::What a strange Edit Conflict. I saw your message, JD, but it still had four tildes at the end instead of a sig... ::::::::Apparently, if you start off with , it's just that I didn't think it would do that in the middle of an EC. It looked like I'' had written that, olo. Learn something new everyday. ~~~~ —''The preceding mostly signed comment was added by Entropy ( ). ::::::::::It also helps to use the tag to close where you've posted an opening tag. ;-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 03:34, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I was going to comment on how funny it was that to show you would need to write but then I thought of what I would need to write to do that and got stuck in a giggle-loop. Yes yes, you don't actually need to write all that. -Ezekiel 03:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, no worries, I saw who did what and where. And I saw the ~~~~ in there as well, without any edit conflicts... it was there as I was removing the extra ! from those hide tags. I'll bet if you checked the date on my signature, it's lined up to my fix edit, and not my post edit. :P ::::::::::::...And I want to blank a page so badly now! If I understand the coding correctly, I can just add or something similar is on most of the pages for monsters and other important pages. You could still do the ninja blank on shorter pages or perhaps skill pages. Hmm, or perhaps use a template... (T/ ) 03:46, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Your rate-a-user section Do you mind if I nick your rate-a-user section to put on my talk page? RT | Talk 07:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :It's not mine, actually. Blastedt came up with the idea a long, long time ago. There aren't too many active users left that have it anymore; others have a "Guestbook" instead. Go ahead and use it - it's meant for everyone! Just add Subst:User:Blastedt/Templates/Rate-a-user somewhere on a page, and the template will be put in for you. That's how we did it in the old days for Rate-a-build...ah, memories. (T/ ) 07:13, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Apparently my sig did something bad to your Rate-a-User it had to do with . -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:19, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::To many Small tags, not enough /Small tags, IMO. You need to either add an extra one at the end, or start adding the small tags within the piped links; for example, change :::' (talk| )' :::into :::(talk| ) :::instead. That way, you don't need to worry about all those issues you get with tags on the outside of the links... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:01, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::K well now I got a new sig so now it wont mess it up. --Hellbringer (T| ) 22:09, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Hell, it wasn't your sig that was messing your page up, it was an unclosed